Just Another Sunday
by Serenity-writings
Summary: Min-Suk Park had a regular Sunday routine. But ever since she joined the RFA and got engaged with the infamous 707. She might have to spice up her Sunday routine. Fluff and smut you know couple stuff.
1. Chapter 1

It was Sunday, the final day for Min-suk's emergency sick days. She was surprised her supervisor even approved the sudden request. It could be because it was rare for her to ever ask for a day off, much least a month off. But a lot of things changed in her life in such a short time. She wasn't too sure how to take it all in. She was always the type of person to act before thinking. In this case it was a blessing.

It was early in the morning and on Sundays she would make a Sunday breakfast. But, that couldn't happen this Sunday. There was nothing in the fridge. Min-suk didn't have the time or the energy to go grocery shopping like she normally would. It was becoming very clear to know now that her routines had turned a major left. The brunette decided to just to pick something from McDonalds or a convenience store. Min-suk finally looked at her own and noticed the stream of group messages from the members of the RFA. It's only been a month and Min-suk was so thankful to God that was able to meet each and every one of them. However, her boyfriend's text messages were always her personal favorite.

 **Captain Park, your rockets have successfully sunk the Luciel ship!**

Min-suk couldn't help but giggle. Saeyoung was such a dork, even when he' flirting. She quickly looked through the emails of the guests who were disappointed she wasn't able to attend the party. She answered them as she thought was best with a few white lies. Min-suk looked through the chatroom reading the exchange with Jumin and Zen which was always the same argument over cats. The brunette couldn't help but giggle a bit about the topic. Then another long message of Yoosung expressing his feelings about Rika's natural therapy in Alaska. Min-suk made a mental note to privately message Yoosung to see if he was okay.

As Min-suk each for her keys she phone began to ring and of course it was the infamous Saeyoung.

" _Good morning angel~, did you sleep well? Did you have breakfast?"_

" _Good morning Saeyoung, I slept just fine. Sorry for sleeping on the phone again… And I'm going to grab something before going to Church"_

" _Min-suk, you have to eat healthy. You can't start getting my eating habits" Min-suk could hear the slight whining from the other side of the phone._

" _It's because I forgot to go grocery shopping. I'll make sure to do that after Church. Why don't you, me and Saeran go grocery shopping together?"_

" _I don't need to go shopping. I have enough Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. P in the bunker. And Saeran is learning to enjoy the wonders of Honey Buddha Chips"_

" _Nope, I can't let my fiancé and my brother-in-law live off of junk food"_

" _I ate them before we were started dating and I was fine"_

" _That was because you were a slave to your boss"_

" _Saeyoung has no boss. Saeyoung is a free hacker!"_

Min-suk suddenly burst out laughing from that. Of course, Saeyoung would make her burst out laughing so early in the morning. Luckily she wasn't inside the cathedral just yet.

" _Darling, I have to let you go. Church is about to start. I'll pray for you and Saeran. And I'll see you after church"_

" _Oh~ I can't wait to see your cute face"_

After church Min-suk realized that today might the only day in a while she'll get to see Saeyoung in a while. She looked at the chatroom and noticed that Jaehee and Jumin were on the chat.

* * *

 _Jaehee Kang: Oh, Hello Serenity_

 _Jumin Han: Hello_

 _Min-suk: Hiya_

 _Jaehee Kang: How have you been Min-suk?_

 _Jaehee Kang: have seen you since the engagement party_

 _Min-suk: I've been trying to collect my thoughts_

 _Jahee Kang sent a confused emoji_

 _Jumin Han: Yes, a lot has happened in such a short time frame. But you handled it all very gracefully, Min-suk._

 _Jaehee Kang: I have to agree with Mr. Han. Learning that you were living with a bomb. And not once where did you ever place the blame on anyone. I don't think I could have ever done something like that._

 _Min-suk: Thank you for the compliments. I'm still replying to emails for the guest_

 _Jaehee Kang: Yes, the party was a major success_

 _Jaehee Kang: All the guest were disappointed that you weren't about to make the party_

 _Jaehee Kang: It seems you have an ability to charm people_

 _Jumin Han: Don't worry, there won't be another party in a while. I believe you deserve to rest for a bit._

 _Min-suk: Thank you for thinking about me, Jumin. I have to go, I'm going grocery shopping with the Choi twins_

 _Jumin Kang: Good, please help them with their unhealthy diet_

 _Min-suk: I'll do my best_

[Min-suk signed off]

* * *

Min-suk frowned a bit when she remembered answer the riddles Saeyoung placed on the gate. She quickly took out her phone and before she could even call the gates suddenly opened. She frowned a bit unsure why they just opened but decided to walk in.

Min-suk instantly noticed Saeran was sitting cross legged on the couch; with a single chip between his lips as he was flipping through channels. He then quickly ate the chip and turned to look at the brunette who was just staring. Great, now she had to break both of their habits. Saeran's roots were growing out revealing his natural red hair. Soon his bleached hair would be a thing from a very distance past.

"Oh good afternoon" he muttered not bothering to look at Min-suk

"Good afternoon Saeran. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess…Saeyoung told me you want to go grocery shopping with us…" he trailed

"I realized I need to go grocery shopping. So I thought, why don't we kill two birds with one stone? Are you coming Saeran?"

"I guess…" he muttered the answer as he settled for a show. "By the way, Saeyoung is the garage"

"The garage?"

"His trying to decide which car to take to the grocery store…" he sighed as Min-suk giggled. Saeyoung always did say they were his babies. Most likely, wanted to show off his exotic car collection to her.

"Saeran, could you take me to the garage…I don't know the bucker well enough just yet…"

"Fine, just follow me…" he said as he stood up and walked to the elevator. Min-suk trailed behind him. And of course, Saeyoung would have nyan cat's theme playing as elevator music. The brunette stole a glance at Saeran who just seemed indifference. It had to because he didn't understand the reference to this song just yet. She wondered how long it would take before he became just a nerdy as the two of them.

"Yo Saeyoung, your fiancée is here"

Saeyoung was currently inside a white car. With this headphones on his ears most likely blasting music. The car looked very expensive. Clearly something a service servant could never buy in their own career. He was fidgeting with something. He then turned the car on suddenly as the engine roared to life.

"I don't think he heard us…" Min-suk sighed as Saeran's face dropped a bit.

"Hey! Moron!" Saeran shouted as he walked to the car and tapped on the glass.

"Saeran, what are you doing? I just cleaned the windows!"

"Saeyoung, you didn't answer us calling you" Min-suk explained as Saeyoung frowned a bit.

"Saeran, why didn't you tell me my angel is here?~"

"I did, but you didn't hear you, idiot"

"Oh why do you have to be so mean to me Saeran?" the older twin pouted as Min-suk giggled. She walked closer to the two.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't wear your headphones" Min-suk teased as she placed a small kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Min-suk! Not in front of Saeran, it'll make him jealous~"

"I'm not jealous of you!"

"Come on Saeyoung stop teasing him. God, only knows how many jokes you've made since you woke up"

"He's been awake all night"

"Doing what?"

"…Min-suk, you know the internet is just a rabbit hole" Saeyoung pouted when he saw the brunette's disappointed face. "But Saeran was up too!"

"Don't bring your brother into this. You have to sleep Saeyoung…and you too Saeran. Geez, you guys need someone to help watch over you" Min-suk sighed as both looked at each other unsure how to take that comment.

"Mary Vanderwood helps with the bunker" Saeran stated

"But there is more than just living in a clean space" Min-suk said as both twin exchanged looks.

"What do you mean?" Saeran questioned

"A home should be clean, warm, with healthy food, and fun"

"PH.D Min-Suk Parker, the home expert" Saeyoung teased as Min-suk laughed

"Yes, I earned my Doctorate in the Korea University. Believe me, I'm a Doctor"

* * *

The drive was smooth as always. After all Saeyoung was basically a top-class driver. But, of course her fiancé would decide to make the trip even later than it had to be. He decided he wanted to get out of the city and go to a small town grocery. Mostly because he just wanted to go down the highway. Saeran didn't seem to mind as he looked out his window the whole trip. As the radio played one of the hit songs. Min-suk couldn't help but sing along to it.

"I didn't know you could sing" Saeyoung commented

Min-suk blushed at the comment.

"I used to be sing in the church choir when I was younger"

"You could have been in a pop group"

"Oh stop, my voice isn't that good" she blushed placed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Your voice does sound nice…" Saeran said quietly causing the brunette's cheeks to redden.

"If Saeran says your voice is good. Then you have to believe me" Saeyoung declared as Min-suk only blushed at the comment. She wasn't ready for both of them to compliment her at once. Damn their combine twin cuteness.

Soon Saeyoung pulled in front of the supermarket. Min-suk looked at it in disbelieve about how big it was. She was planning a simple trip but what is really simple with the Choi twins? She walked to the cart and as the slightly confused expression on Saeran's face. Right, he had never been grocery shopping before.

"This is to put the grocery until we transfer them to the car" Min-suk said as Saeran nodded. "Saeyoung, come on" she called as noticed a group of people gathering whispering about the exotic car that was parked. Saeyoung walked over to the two as Min-suk started walking to the supermarket.

"I was thinking of buying the basics for now. I should have made a list. But I'm sure we'll be fine"

"…What are basics…?"

"Vegetables, meat, rice, seasonings…maybe we can pick up from snacks too…"

Just as the words left the brunette's mouth. Saeyoung was nowhere to be seen. She simply sighed to herself as Saeran shuffled along with her. The younger brother had never been inside a supermarket and did not really know the ins or outs of one.

"Aren't you worried about Saeyoung?" Saeran asked as Min-suk shook her head. She knew he was going straight to the junk food aisle. He was very specific about his junk food.

"I'll just call him if I need any help. But first, we should just get the veggies"

The shopping when smoothly as Saeran looked at the vegetables. Part of Min-suk was curious to know what he eating when he was in the cult. Most likely bread since it was very easy to get. Chicken was currently on sale and Min-suk made sure to take advantage of that price. Then suddenly her phone began to ring.

"Min-suk, listen there is a sale!"

"What are you talking about?"

"A sale on Pocky Min-suk! Like it's buy 5 get 5 for free. Min-suk, you can't tell me what isn't a good deal. Come on bae~ please"

"What aisle?"

"Oh my God, you're really going to buy them?!"

"Hell yea, we can't miss a sale like that!" Min-suk shouted as a few shopper stared at her. Saeran narrowed his eyes. He had to remember behind her mature behavior she was still just as weird like Saeyoung. If not even weirder than he was. When he was first performing background checks. She seemed like the most innocent person he had ever met. She was perfect. And then he learned about her character. How caring she was. Her ability to blindly trust Luciel, a man she never met before. She was white as snow. Too pure for this world.

"Saeran?" she asked suddenly as her golden eyes blinked at him with a worried frown on her lips.

"Min-suk"

She told a hold of his hand and walked towards the frozen section. She didn't say anything when she opened the ice cream box and handed him a Popsicle stick.

"Here you go, a Popsicle"

He took the Popsicle and began to lick it as Min-suk studied him.

"I realized that you really like ice cream. I'll make sure to buy some ice cream so whenever you're not doing too well. You can go get one" she smiled as Saeran continued eating the Popsicle. She was too nice. After walking down the aisles they spotted Saeyoung holding over 20 different boxes of Pocky in his arms.

"Saeran, are you okay?"

Saeran say silent as he looked at this brother. Saeyoung must know that he was envious of him. Envious that she picked him out of everyone else in the world. This woman who which a pure heart would try to mend both of theirs. Just her love belong only to Saeyoung.

"I was just thinking about something"

"Yea, something"

"Saeyoung, let's put the Pocky in the cart. I think we have enough food for a while" Min-suk commented softly as Saeyoung nodded.

"Min-suk, thought I would use a Popsicle"

"And you didn't offer me known? I thought we had something special" Saeyoung teased as Min-suk rolled her eyes.

"Ice cream is an exclusive Saeran thing~"

After rolling the cart to the line. Saeyoung smiling as Saeran finished his Popsicle. Min-suk could swear she saw a frown. Saeyoung paid for everything. By the time they reached the car it became very clear that the grocery would have to stay on both Min-suk and Saeran's leg.

"I thought you were a genius"

"I am"

"Then why the fuck would you being an exotic sports car to a grocery trip?!"

"Listen…I didn't just think that far okay?" Saeyoung exclaimed pouting as Saeran muttered how he regrets going on this trip.

The rest of the car ride the radio played. Saeran was holding the most groceries. His face was filled with annoyance. Still Min-suk had to stop herself from teasing him. She never realized how easy it was to bother Saeran. When they returned to the garage, Min-suk separated the groceries.

"Okay, so now I'm going to cook"

"You're going to cook for us?"

"Yup, does chicken, rice, kimichi, and spinach sound okay?" she asked

"…"

"What?" Min-suk asked as both remind silent with such strange expressions on their face. "You don't like it? I can make something else. We bought enough food. Umm, maybe…"

"We've never had someone cook for us" Saeyoung said suddenly as Min-suk blinked in confusion

"What?"

"Our mother was a shitty" Saeran said with which an ache in his eyes.

"Then I guess I'll have to start making Sunday Dinner…" she trailed off as both twins' eyes widened.

"Min-suk…you don't have to do that"

"No, I want to. I think enjoying a home-cooked meal is best with people you love"

"…Min-suk…"

"Now, excuse me and I'm going to chef up the place. And you taste testers do whatever it is your normally do" she declared as both Choi exchange looks.

"You're sure you don't need any help?" Saeyoung asked with a concerned expression.

"You want to help?" Min-suk said a bit surprised as she walked to the elevator.

"Duh, you can't do all the work…" Saeran said softly

"I won't allow it. What happens if you cut yourself again?"

"Saeyoung, I know how to cook"

"But still…"

"Just play video games with Saeran. I promise everything will be perfect"

"…If you need help call me"

"Alright"

When the elevator door opened. Robo-dog started barking happily that his owners returned. Min-suk eye's started shining when she saw the robot dog. She always loved animals, and that fact it was a robot too only excited her even more. It was her two favorite things mashed together. The brunette ran to the dog and began to pat him.

"Look at my happy doggy. Oh yes, he is a good dog" Min-suk cooed as she pat the Robo-dog.

"I missed Master" the Robo-dog commented as Min-suk smiled grew.

"I missed you too! You're such a good dog protecting Saeran and Saeyoung" she cooed

"Min-suk why are you so damn cute!" Saeyoung said as she attacked hugged the girl and she fell into the floor. Then he started placing kisses all over the lady's cheeks.

"Saeyoung, no stop~ Not in front of Saeran!" she cried as he continued to place kisses on her faces and then moved to her neck.

"I'm leaving, have fun" he said with such a bored tone as he walked off to his room.

"Saeyoung no! I need to cook dinner" she laughed as he ignored her.

"You're just so cute, so kind…" his tone was changing and then suddenly he stopped moving. The two lead still on the ground. Then Min-suk heard some sniffling.

"Saeyoung?"

"Thank you. Thank you" he cried as Min-suk sighed. She pulled the sobbing man against her and hugged him.

"Saeyoung…" and the man began to sob. She forgot how sensitive he was. Saeyoung still had parts of himself he hide from her. She knew that, there are moments when his mind is somewhere else. In a different time, in which dark places where there was no hope. He was a broken man that was learning how to heal. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and rubbed his back patiently waiting for him to relax.

"Luciel Choi, are you ready to accept a mission?" Saeyoung stilled at the sudden use of the nickname.

"I accept"

"You don't even know the mission yet" Min-suk laughed as he placed nuzzled her cheek

"I'll always accept any mission, if it's for you" he breathed as Min-suk felt her cheeks redden.

"Then you will be my assistant chef~" Min-suk cheesed.

Saeyoung knew the basics of cooking. He knew how to clean the chicken, how to wash the rice, and how to boil the spinach. But his seasonings were all over the place. Min-suk helped him with the spices and how to set the table. The meal was simple, but it smelled heavenly.

"I'll get Saeran" Saeyoung said as he jogged to his brother's room. Saeyoung knocked on the bedroom door and then suddenly opened it to see Saeran sitting on his chair with headphones on. He was tapping his finger to the beat and didn't notice that the door was opened. Saeyoung walked a little closer to his brother who still didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Saeran, dinner's ready" he said as he reached to touch Saeran's arm. The moment Saeyoung touched Saeran's arm. Saeran stopped tapping his fingers. He turned to look at Saeyoung with such wild eyes. Saeyoung frowned slightly, their relationship was still shaky at best. But, at least he no longer screamed at him or guilt him.

"Dinner's ready" Saeyoung repeated as Saeran's face relaxed a bit.

"She really did cook us food?"

"Min-suk is such a kind soul. She just wants us to be healthier" Saeyoung said with a slight blush.

"Yes, she is…" Saeran said softly as he stood up and walked to the door; with Saeyoung behind him.

Once the twins were in the living room. They saw Min-suk smiling at them so sweetly. She had Robo-dog in her arms cooing the machine. Of course, the dog was taking full advantage of Min-suk. No one really coddle it like she did.

"Dinner is served"

After a quick pray, everyone started serving themselves. Min-suk was silently watching to see the looks on their faces. She knew she was a decent cook. After all, she was cooking since she was in middle school. But, she wanted to see if others would enjoy her cooking too.

"This is so tasty~" Saeyoung said as he reached for another piece of chicken.

"Really?"

"Yes, it has good flavor" Saeran said as he munched on the rice.

"Mission Success" she grinned.

There wasn't a leftover much to Min-suk disappointment.

"You guys can't replace chips for dinner okay?" she said as both nodded in understanding. "I don't want you guys to get sick" she explained

"You act more like a mom than a girlfriend" Saeran teased as Min-suk reached for his cheeks and began to pull them.

"Take it back" she cried as Saeyoung started laughing as Saeran was begging for mercy. Saeyoung than pulled her away from the younger brother laughing.

"Who told you to tease my future-wife?" he grinned as Min-suk pouted.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost seven"

"I should be heading home soon. I do go back to work tomorrow" Min-suk sighed and then it turned into a pout of sorts. "I'm going to miss see you as often"

"They say distances makes the heart grow fonder. We'll still message each other, call, and video chat" he reasoned as the pout reminded on the brunette's face.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning" Saeran said as Min-suk glared at him.

"He's right, angel" Saeyoung reached over and began to stretch her cheeks softly. "A frown doesn't suit you" Saeyoung said softly as Min-suk felt her cheeks redden. Normally, she was the optimistic one of the two. It was the realization of going back to her old life. It was fearing that all of this would have just been a dream. That everything that happened with the RFA, meeting Saeran, falling in love with Saeyoung. All of it would end once she went back to the 'real world'"

"Look at who's being positive. I thought, I was the positive one" she laughed softly as Saeyoung turned the soft smile.

"Saeran, could you do that dishes? Min-suk and I are going to my room"

"Fine" he answered as Saeyoung walked toward his room as Min-suk followed after him. Once they were inside the room Saeyoung closed the door behind them. And looked at the brunette with such concerning eyes that Min-suk felt vulnerable under the glaze. Is this what Luciel was talking about when they were first getting to know each other.

"Min-suk"

"Saeyoung, I…I'm scared"

"Scared of what?" he asked as he walked closer to her and pulled her into his arms. Min-suk felt his hard chest against her head. She closed her eyes willing herself to relax. She was safe, she knew that.

"I'm scared that once I go back to my daily life…everything would go back…"

"Back to what, princess?"

"Back to how it was before I knew you. I don't want this all to be a dream, Saeyoung. I meet everyone and you. I can't"

"Shh, Min-suk looked me in the eyes" he said as she looked up to see deep golden eyes looking to her own eyes. She lost her breathe as she looked into those eyes.

"I felt like this too. I know how you feel. But, I also know that I'll never leave you. Even if you ask me to, I couldn't leave you Min-suk. I'll stay with you always. Let me being you Sun too" he said as he placed began to gently rub her cheeks.

"Sun?"

"Min-suk, you're my Sun. God allowed as to meet. You melted the ice in my heart. Please, let me support you like you support me"

"Saeyoung…" she said softly as he inched to closer to end distance between them. The red hair captured her soft lips into a soaring kiss. Both were pulling each other, both wanting more. More of the other, never satisfied as they pulled away.

"I hear Rika and V call each other their Sun. I don't want to end up like them. I don't want our love to turn to a supernova and it burns both of us. I want it to be spring whenever we're together" he said as he lifted her up and placed her on his bed. He then began to place soft kisses against her chin and going down her neck. Min-suk relaxed, Saeyoung looked at her with such adoration she couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her lips.

"That's the smile I love" he muttered against her skins as his lips placed butterfly kiss on the back of her neck. "My only love" he said as he bite her neck causing the brunette to cry out.

"I want to…" he muttered still lowly as Min-suk match his eyes with such a dreamy air to her.

"Want to what?" she asked breathlessly. Her lips were parted, breathing slowly, as her chest raised and fall as Saeyoung laid on top of her just looking into her golden eyes getting lost in them

"Min-suk…" he said as he kissed her so softly and slowly. The kiss was molten and yet sweet. It felt safe, that she would truly let go of her fear. A fear, Saeyoung understood too. She wasn't alone in this confusion. That she could find comfort with him. Min-suk placed her arms against his neck and moved her lips against him. Yes, at this moment, they were two confused souls trying to care for each other. Saeyoung, pulled away taking off his hoodie and tee shirt. Min-suk took off her sweater and pulled it over her head. Saeyoung's heated glance on her exposed body caused a new wave of emotions bubbling in her stomach. But, she trust him completely and allowed for his eyes to wander.

She was small compared to his medium frame. His well-developed chest and arms, all covered by his normally lack back clothes. Min-suk could see some of the scars from his years as an agent and others from his distant childhood. She reached for him and began to trace the scars against her fingers. Some left slight indents on the skins, overs were just scars. Golden eyes might each other as Saeyoung smiled at her with just love. The brunette's lips parting slightly as if the words were on the tip of her lips.

"I love you, Min-suk" he breathed he placed his lips against her collar bone and began to undue her bra. Min-suk helped slide the bra straps freeing her breast that Saeyoung gently scoped into his hands. Min-suk felt her the mindless touch as he weight then against his palms. His lips traveling down to her right breast to nip around her breast. She closed her eyes to get lose in the sensation of it. Saeyoung was in control tonight. She knew him as her back hit the mattress.

"You're so beautiful" he cooed as he licked around the pink nipple. His tongue so dangerously close but never touching. His left hand massaged the mount gentle and kneading it so gentle. Well his right hand was wandering lower and lower.

"Saeyoung, please" she begged softly as he watched her lose herself.

"Shh~" he promised as he kissed her neck gentle. His mouth returned to her right breast. His right hand was between her thighs and his left her other breast. His right hand stroking the soft flesh rubbing the inner muscles as Min-suk's eyes began to water. Saeyoung engulfed the nipple into his mouth. Min-suk cried out as she felt his tongue teasing her so sweetly. She felt his lips suck and pull. His tongue flicking as she began to cry out. His right hand slowly making its way to her core. And the left hand twisting the other nipple. She could see his hard pressed against her which only make her whimper. Saeyoung released a groan as Min-suk pulled him closer to her.

"Saeyoung" she whimpered. And finally his right hand finally began to touch her core. He's mouth released the nipple with a pop as he made his way to her ear. He began to lick and pull on her ear. "You're so wet…" he said husked as he began to explore her.

"I-I" she gasped when one of his fingers slide into her entrance.

"So warm…so tight" he marveled as he thrust his clothed dick against her causing the brunette to groan.

"Sa-Saeyoung" she stuttered as a second finger entered her. She was sobbing at this point, as his fingers opened her between each thrust as his thumb would circle around her clit. She just wanted, just wanted…then he stopped so suddenly. Min-suk began to whine a bit as Saeyoung placed the wet digits against his lips. He then placed the digits into his mouth and began to suck is so with such hunger that Min-suk was left in awe.

"Sweet, so sweet…I want more…can I be a little greedy?" he asked breathlessly as Min-suk only nodded her head. Then brunette slowly opened her legs as Saeyoung positioned himself. He looked at his lover's flushed cheeks as she looked at him trusting him unconditionally. He took a hold of her legs and placed soft kisses against each thigh as he admired her. He then began to lapping up the juices as Min-suk began to mewl. Saeyoung was taking his time as he licked her inner lips and flicker his tongue against her clit. Then he began to suck on it causing Min-suk to break into sobs.

"Sa-Saeyoung, s-stop, I-I-I'm go-going" she pleaded as he continued seemly ignoring her request. "I-I don't w-want to c-cum" she cried as Saeyoung stopped suddenly at the comment.

"Why not?" He asked as his eyes looked up at her never leaving her core.

"I want us to come together…" she muttered in embarrassment as Saeyoung's eyes lowered a bit.

"This isn't about me. It's about you"

"But, I want when you're inside of me" she murmured as Saeyoung's eyes widened.

"You're a dangerous woman you know that?" he asked as he pulled away and began to unhook his belt.

"But you love that about me~" Min-suk cooed as she stood up and help Saeyoung remove his jeans. Min-suk noticed the precum stain against his briefs. She placed her mouth against it as Saeyoung grunted at the action. She began to trace the outline of his cock with her tongue.

"Min-suk" he groaned as the golden eyes looked up. He placed a hand against her shoulder and pushed her back on to the bed. Their foreheads pressed together as Saeyoung removed his underwear. He then positioned himself against her. Theirs eyes were glued together when he entered as both released a long groaned at the feeling.

"So good" growled as his breath ghosted against Min-suk. He began to lazily roll his lips and Min-suk melted and matched the rhythm Saeyoung started. Min-suk pulled the red head closer to her as they began kissing. As their tongues swirling together. Min-suk whimpered when Saeyoung's left hand was in between her legs; his thumb circling her clit and matching the rhythm. He took a hold of her lips and the two continued getting lost in the ecstasy. Both were the reason for this unbearable heat. Min-suk broke the kiss as she her gasped began to shorten signaling she was close.

"Min-suk, I-I'm almost" Saeyoung groaned as the thrust began to close their rhythm as the brunette only gasped as willed herself to wait until Saeyoung comes. Within a second, both cried out each other names. Both jerking and holding onto the other for dare life. Min-suk cause feel her mind floating at she looked into Saeyoung's eyes. Saeyoung's golden eyes were fully black with just a smile golden ring as he looked onto Min-suk.

"I love you" she breathed as Saeyoung brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"My only love" he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers.

The two reminded tangled together and placed soft kisses. Saeyoung rolled onto his side. He still didn't remove himself from her soft core enjoying being connected. Min-suk looked at her fiancé with so much love. Saeyoung wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she giggled a bit.

"You're my sun…and I'm your sun"

"Yes, you're my sun, Min-suk. Two suns exploring the galaxy" he said softly as he began to stroke her hips as Min-suk sighed tenderly at the touch.

"And we have to visit the moon first…"

"Yes, we really have to get Jumin to invest in that one day" he laughed as Min-suk joined in. Yes, this is what they were meant to be a happy couple. A couple of fools, madly in love with only smiles on their lips. They've been already through another to test their love. Anything no matter what happens. They will always find a reason to smile.

"My Sun…Saeyoung" Min-suk then kissed her lover so gently that Saeyoung melted under her tender kiss.

* * *

After washing up and put back their clothes. The pair walked back into the kitchen to see Saeran flipping through the TV. He noticed the two and muted the TV as he looked at the two.

"Are you still upset Min-suk?" he asked as Min-suk shook her head.

"No, I feel better now. I'm looking forward to the future" she said excitedly as Saeyoung hugged the brunette.

"Well, it's 1 am…just to let you know"

"What?! Saeyoung, you have to take me home"

"But it's late…maybe you should stay over"

"I can't, I don't have any work clothes here" she began to panicked as Saeran watched the brunette began to get flustered.

"Okay, I'll drive you right now. Saeran go to sleep…" Saeyoung said as the younger twin rolled his eyes.

"Have a safe trip. Min-suk good luck tomorrow" he said as Min-suk thanked him with a hug. As she followed Saeyoung to the garage.

The car ride was short because it was late at night. Min-suk would look at Saeyoung every once in a while and smile at him. Once they were in front of the apartment building, Saeyoung placed a bit on Min-suk cheek.

"Good luck tomorrow, Min-suk"

"Thank you Saeyoung, good night"

"Good night, Princess"

When Min-suk woke up, she cooked herself a simple breakfast: eggs and toast with a small coffee. She began to brush her teeth and comb her hair. She then changed into her professional attire. Just be forget she left for work she saw the countless text messages from everyone in the RFA wishing her good luck at work. She couldn't help but smile at the encouragement from everyone. Then as she about to leave, she received a phone call from her one and only Saeyoung.

"Good morning, Min-suk I saw that you had a healthy breakfast"

"Good morning, you're watching the CCTV? Did you call to wish me good luck?" she teased as she heard a groan from the other end of the line.

"Awe, you caught Luciel Choi~ But, yes I called to wish you good luck"

"Thank you, I'm still a little nervous" she confessed

"That's normal. Just think of my words are your own personal sunlight" Saeyoung said as Min-suk felt her cheeks redden. It was far too early for this. "You're going to be fine"

"If my Sun tells me so than I know it's true" she said softly as she heard silence on the other line.

"Why are you always so cute?~ Anyways, I have to go do some stuff I'll talk to you about later. Good bye, I love you, mawh" he kissed as he hang up.

* * *

"Ms. Parker, welcome back" Yu-na, a fellow co-worker said with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be back"

"Ms. Parker, you look a bit different…" she said slowly as she studied the girl.

"Eh, do I really?"

"Yes…even more beautiful…you don't look like you have plastic surgery" she pondered as Min-suk blinked in confusion.

"Really, I've just been home"

"Mhm, then it must be love"

"Ehhh?!"

"Yes, love has the power to make anyone more beautiful. Oh Ms. Parker, you have to let me know how you met him!" she cried as Min-suk began to laugh. Yup, it was almost as if nothing changed. But everything did…and then she heard a text message and looked down to see it was long cat meme. Min-suk's lips curled as she heard Yu-na wowing.

"It has to be your boyfriend! I've never seen you smile at your phone before!" she wowed as Min-suk blushed a bit.

* * *

 **A/N: I originally wrote it as a one-shot. And it can be a stand alone. However, I feel that Min-Suk Park and Saeyoung's love story needs to be explored further. Saying that, I will be writing a chapter story about these two and everyone in Mystic Messenger.**

 **For followers interested if I'll be finishing any of my other works. Honestly, I do want to finish each of them. However, as I'm really coming in terms with. I've been a 1 draft type of person and I publish everything first. Then I instantly want to edit it. Because of that the stories are edited overtime. I'm almost like work on Pro and Cons like I was doing before since the story in itself is very unique, within the fandom. Anyways, patience is a virtue for a reason lol. Have a blessed day.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three day since Min-suk started working again. She did not realize how much she missed working. She missed her co-workers, and her clients. Her job always made her hopeful that the future will be better for others one day. That's why she studied social work in college. But, she would be lying if she didn't mess the comfort of her new bed, and her new apartment. It was much more luxuries than the small apartment she lived in before. Thankfully, Jumin thought it would be best for her to stay in the apartment. That he was sure that V would want her to stay there. The train finally made it to the station and instantly her cell phone began to rung. All of the messages she missed well she was traveling.

She looked down and noticed that there was a current chat between ZEN and Yoosung.

[Min-Suk Entered the Chatroom]

ZEN: Hello Min-Suk

ZEN sent a winking emoji

Yoosung: How is work?

Min-suk: Hi Zen, hey Yoosung

Min-suk: Work has been great. It feels like I never left

ZEN: That's great to heard, that you returned to the swing of things

Yoosung: We're happy for you Min-suk

Yoosung: But I just realized…

Yoosung: We don't know what you do for a living?

Yoosung sent a confused emoji

ZEN: Now that Yoosung pointed it out. What do you think Min-suk?

ZEN sent a confused emoji

Min-suk: What? I've never told you?

Min-suk: I'm pretty sure I did~

Yoosung: Are you teasing us?

ZEN: Come on Min-suk, we're really interested~

Min-suk: Well…since you're so curious

Min-suk: I'm a social worker. I'm in charge of planning programing and making sure the community participates in these events

ZEN sent a surprised emoji

ZEN: It's just like what you do in the RFA

Yoosung: That must be why the party was perfect

ZEN: I bet they missed you

ZEN sent a crying emoji

Min-suk: It must have been slightly difficult. But, we're starting a new project soon.

ZEN: Eh? What is it?

Min-suk: That's a secret~

Yoosung: That's so mean Min-suk!

Min-suk: Is it?~ I'm almost home. I'll talk to you guys in a while. Good bye Zen, Yoosung

Zen: See you later~

Yoosung: Talk to you later!

[Min-suk logged off the chatroom]

Once Min-suk opened the door she was greeted by Elly. Elly was running back and forward happy that he owner was back home. Have the robo-cat make the distance between her and Saeyoun slightly easier. Although, the cat seemed to have noticed it since its cat ears began to twitch.

"Welcome home meow"

"Thank you for greeting me"

"It's time for dinner meow"

"Yes, yes…now what should I eat?" she mused as Elly followed her into the kitchen

"You have some chicken left, rice, and cabbage meow"

"…I guess I'm have a simple dinner"

"Simple dinner Meow~ Simple dinner meow~" Elly began to chant as Min-suk grinned stupidly at the Robo-cat. It really did act like happy-go-lucky 707 or whenever Saeyoung is in a happy mood. "Maybe Master will go on a fancy date with you in the weekend meow"

"Elly!" Min-suk said as her cheeks redden at the thought. A fancy date that never once crossed her mind, although Saeyoung did have money. Cleary with is collection of exotic cars in the bunker. But, she always pictured him more of a casual date type of man. Someone to go malls and just eat in small cafes. However, she couldn't ignore what Elly said. Did Saeyoung really want to take her out ' _out'_?

"I'm sure Master would like that meow. And to see you in a fancy dress meow~" Min-suk could only covered her face.

"Of course, I'll want to go on a romantic date with him" Min-suk said as she began to take out the ingredients.

"Mistress, it's not far that I can't eat meow"

"What do you mean Elly?"

"I want to eat Mistress' cooking too meow"

"Well, you are a robot" Min-suk pointed out as the robo-cat began to move its body against her leg.

"A robot that want to eat meow~"

"I'll ask Saeyoung if I could feed you bolts and screws"

"But bolt and screws isn't your cooking meow~"

"If I put my seasoning that's my cooking" Min-suk laughed as she placed the chicken to cook along with the rice.

"Mhmmm meow~"

After fifteen minutes the meal was ready to be serve. Min-suk ate in silence as Elly began to play with the hems of the curtain just to be the 'cat' she was meant to be. Min-suk wasn't too sure if all cats would be this vocal as Elly. Just as she finished her phone began to ringing and Min-suk nearly ran to the phone.

" _Hiya Princess"_

" _Hey Saeyoung"_

" _I can hear you smiling through the phone. Awe, did you miss me that much?~ I saw through the CCTV that you had dinner already. I'm so glad you eat regularly"_

" _But did you have dinner. And no, Honey Buddha chips doesn't count" she warned as Saeyoung began to awkwardly laugh._

" _We decided to order pizza. We're walking to pick it up. I thought the fresh air would be good for us"_

" _Saeran is there too? Hey Saeran!"_

" _Haha, his blushing now thanks to you. And he says hello"_

" _Hehehe, did you read the chatroom?"_

" _Yea, can't believe Hyun and Yoosung didn't know you were a social worker. A quick google search could have answered that question"_

" _Not everyone does background checks like you do"_

" _That's not a background check. Anyone can do that. Background check is a little more challenging. But easy for hackers~"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry I don't know the correct term…after all I'm not a former secret agent~"_

" _Luciel is retired, 707 is now part of a comedy duet, and I'm just trying to sort through the final pieces of my grand plan"_

" _Eh, what is this 'grand plan'?"_

" _That's a secret…but one of it is to marry you" he said as blushed at the reminder._

" _Looks like our plans matchup"_

" _Hello, I'm here to pick up the two star edge pizzas"_ it was Saeran's voice in the background most likely taking the lead because Saeyoung was busy talking on the phone.

" _I think I should let you go"_

" _What?! No, don't leave me here alone~"_

" _I feel it's a little unfair to Saeran. I'm taking all your attention…"_

" _I've been talking to Saeran all day about things. I…I called because I missed your voice"_ Min-suk's heart was pounding wilding.

" _Mmmhm"_

" _Gah! What did I say about that? You're really a tease you know that? Next time I see you, I'm going to remind you why you shouldn't tease me like that"_

"We're still in public, perv" Saeran said in the background.

" _It's not my fault Min-suk has such a good voice"_

" _Once you get home call me through video chat so we can watch something together"_

" _That's a smart idea, how about sharkando?"_

" _Haha, sure why not?"_ she laughed _"Saeran can watch it with us too"_

" _That sounds like a plan, oh we're home. I'm going to hang up now since I'm going to lose service in a little bit. See you soon, I love you"_

" _I love you too"_

Min-suk looked at her phone to see that the chatroom was active. But then she noticed a few unanswered text messages from Yu-na asking her if she wanted to plan an after work outing. Min-suk was known to go to nearly every outing. She loved drinking and have fun with her co-workers. Working with people and for people is a very draining profession. To combat that fatigue Yu-na and Min-suk decided that outings would help lessen some tension.

 **Sure but let me know when, because I have to make sure nothing conflicts.**

 **You mean your boyfriend? Mhmmmm~**

 **Yes, my boyfriend /**

 **Min-suk you have to spill, how did you met this one?**

 **I'll tell you later. He's calling me**

Min-suk instantly accepted the video call. And the screen revealed Saeyoung with his goofy smile on his face.

"I called through my laptop. So you can see both of us"

"Hey Min-suk"

"Hey Saeran, oh I haven't set up my Netflix account yet. Hold on one second"

"What were you doing that you forgot about our mini-date"

"…It's not a date if you invite me to it…" Saeran muttered as he took a bite of his pizza

"Yu-na was texting me. I was a little too focus"

"Yu-na from your job? And focus about what?"

"Yea, she wanted to know if I could go to an after work outing"

"I 've saw some pictures of your outings. You're so cute with your red cheeks. And if you get too drunk I'll pick you up~"

"No way, you're going to punish me I some weird way!"

"Eh I never said that~"

"You don't have to!" she cried as Saeran just looked at the screen with his blank expression. Min-suk quickly screenshot and sent it to Saeyoung's phone.

"Saeyoung look at your phone. And tell me Saeran doesn't look like he is in the Office"

"Oh my God he fucking does! Saeran why did we say something stupid?" Saeyoung asked

"This whole conversation is stupid…" he muttered as Saeyoung hugged Saeran against his chest and began to say something that the mic wasn't picking up. Min-suk finally found Sharkando and waiting until Saeyoung returned. Min-suk didn't know when Elly climbed on the couch. But it found its way to Min-suk's lap and began to purr.

"I see Elly is making herself comfortable"

"Oh it's Master meow"

"You've been taking good care of Min-suk right?"

"Of course meow"

"Good, you have to protect Min-suk. I'm counting on you, Elly"

"Yes Master meow"

"I got to movie ready. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready for this masterpiece"

"Yes, this timeless classic"

* * *

"Why?" Saeran said as Saeyoung just cried in enjoy.

"Saeran, how could you not see the art of that movie?"

"It's not meant to be taken seriously. It's a satire" Min-Suk tried to explained as Saeran's looked slightly confused.

"Hold on, I'll read the definition to you…okay it's 'the use of humor, irony, exaggeration, or ridicule to expose and criticize people's stupidity or vices, particularly in the context of contemporary politics and other topical issues'"

"Oh okay now that means sense…" Saeran muttered as Saeyoung was on his phone. Suddenly Min-suk phone began to buzz. She looked down to see a meme that say 'no give them that face'.

"Saeyoung, oh my God" she laughed as he started cracking up as Saeran only looked at them. "Show Saeran" she giggled as Saeyoung showed the meme to Saeran who cracked a smile.

"I can't believe this…" he smiled as Saeyoung started laughing.

"This is how it starts, welcome to meme hell"

"We have plenty of sharks" Min-suk laughed

"Mistress, you should go to bed if you want to get your full eight hours of sleep meow" Elly said suddenly as Saeyoung looked at the screen.

"Shit, its late…Min-suk you should go to sleep"

"Damn being a responsible adult" Min-suk pouted as Saeyoung snorted

"Sure, you love being responsible stop lying, sweetheart~ Even the sun has to rest. Good night, I'll love to you"

"I love you Saeyoung. Always and forever, my love" Min-suk said as she closed the chat.

"Young love, young love meow~"

"Elly, I think it's time to rest"

"Awe, I wanted to play so more meow"

"There is always tomorrow…"

"Good night Mistress" the robo-cat said as it began to shut off.

Min-suk looked at her phone and remembered she forgot to ask Saeyoung about Elly. She sent a quick message and began to get ready for bed. She took a shower, brushed her tooth and took out her clothes for the morning. She was then glanced at her phone to and saw the notification that Saeyoung answered.

 **Oh, I completely forgot. Is it okay to feed Elly bolts and screws?**

 **Elly can't 'eat' but she can store them in her body for sometimes. But I'm pretty sure she'll end up vomiting it out. And I don't know if you want to clean that up. And go to sleep or else**

 **Or else what?**

 **I'm going to tickle you to submission, lady .:}**

 **Oh no, okay for real this time. Good night, love you"**

" **Good night Min-suk I love you too"**

* * *

A/N: I decided to just make it a chapter story. It's going to sound like a string of one shots for a while. But, trust and believe there is a plot. I'm just trying to decided which idea to do first.


End file.
